


Trust

by witchofspaz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofspaz/pseuds/witchofspaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has convinced Dave to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the first thing ever posted on my account

"Cherry-flavored lube?" You quirk an eyebrow at your eagerly smiling girlfriend and the small plastic bottle she's brandishing at you. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Harley?"

"It was Terezi's idea!" she chirps.

Your eyes widen behind your shades at that, and you're dangerously close to spluttering, but manage to gain back control of yourself before you speak. "You told Terezi," you say flatly.

"Yeah! Of course! She knows about this stuff, Dave. I didn't want to go into this kind of thing without doing my research first. That would be dangerous! I could hurt you." Her voice is almost painfully earnest, and you wince inwardly. That attitude is what got you into this mess in the first pace.

"I don't understand why you girls even talk about this shit. It's personal," you sigh. "I don't go bragging to John about your perky little tits or whatever."

She pokes you in the shoulder. "Of course you don't, Dave, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of you! The rules are different for girls. Anyway, stop stalling. It took me _forever_ to talk you into this, and there's no way I'm letting you back out now." She shoves you backwards until the backs of your legs bump into the bed and you sit down heavily. "Strip down, Strider!" she says cheerfully.

Ever obliging (it's almost impossible not to be obliging with Jade), you grab your t-shirt by the hem and pull it over your head in one smooth movement. Her nimble fingers go to your fly and unbutton it swiftly. She slips her hand under the waistband of your boxers and palms your still-flaccid member. It stirs under her fingers and she smiles into your face, that enigmatic smile that no one else can quite pull off like she can. Pulling her hand back out again, she shoves you onto your back and grabs your pants and boxers, pulling them down and off your legs. You're now completely naked, but for your shades, and she is decidedly not. So not cool.

Sitting up, you reach for the buttons of her blouse, and she slaps your hands away with a soft tutting noise. "I'm in charge, today, Dave. You keep those hands to yourself until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, ma'am," you murmur, feeling your cock start to harden at her assertiveness. She steps back, leaving you there on the bed, and starts slowly unbuttoning her blouse. You groan, itching to touch the soft, pale skin that's revealed inch by inch. She shrugs the flimsy material off her shoulders and drops it on the floor. Underneath, she's wearing a lace-trimmed black bra with a plunging neckline. Her breasts are shapely but not terribly big, so she doesn't really need a bra, but she enjoys wearing pretty underthings. She shimmies out of her skirt as well, revealing matching panties.

She crawls onto the bed and straddles your lap, cupping your face in her hands and kissing you. You can't help it, you let out a moan and fist your hands in her hair. Her tongue teases along the seam of your lips and you open for her eagerly. As her tongue explores your mouth, you let your hands wander down to the clasp of her bra, and she pulls back immediately. A stern look on her face, she baps you on the head like you're a fucking puppy or something.

"No, Dave. You have to earn that."

"Well shit," you say. "What do I gotta do, babe?"

She smiles wickedly and points to the metal case at the side of the bed. "You can start by helping me put that on."

"I'm all yours."

She climbs off you, opening the case to reveal a rather impressive dildo, attached to a leather harness. As she lifts it out, her excitement is palpable.

"I think you're gonna want to take those panties off before you put it on," you venture. She rolls her eyes at you.

"Well, duh, Dave." She moves to stand in front of you where you're sitting on the edge of the bed, and takes your hands, placing them at either side of her hips. As you slide the wispy material down, you lean in an lay a soft kiss on her stomach, next to her bellybutton. She shivers and giggles. When the underwear are down around her ankles she steps out of them. She picks up the strap-on and hands it to you, and you hold it up for her to step into the leg holes. You help her slide it up and fasten the straps around her waist.

"How do I look?" she says teasingly, eyes sparkling.

"Pretty fuckin' hot. Do I get to take off your bra now?"

She pretends to consider the question carefully. "Okay, Dave, I guess that would be okay. She crawls back into your lap and lets you reach around to unhook her bra and remove it. You cup one of the revealed mounds and she leans into your touch with a soft noise. Bending down, you lick a nipple with the tip of your tongue, then take it in your mouth and suck hard. She moans loudly and clutches at the back of your head. Releasing her breast, you look up at her over the tops of your shades. She's flushed and panting, and absolutely beautiful. She pushes at your shoulders, encouraging you to move back, and you kind of crabwalk back to lie properly on the bed, with your head on a pillow.

She reaches for the bottle of lubricant, which she'd set down on the bedsite table. "Just lie back and let me take care of you," she says softly. She encourages your legs apart and kneels between them. Tension starts to build in your muscles, but she makes soothing strokes at your thighs and you relax a little. She wraps her hand around your cock, which is completely hard now, and gives it a couple of strokes. Welp, that takes care of the rest of the tension in your body. When her other hand cups your balls briefly and then moves back to trace circles around your opening, however, it's back full force. "Relax, Dave," she admonishes you. "It's only going to hurt if you tense up."

"I'm trying, here," you grit out, "but this ain't exactly inside my comfort zone."

She smiles gently. "I know. That's kind of the idea." She flips open the top of the bottle of lube and squeezes some out onto her fingers. Reaching down, she rubs at the sensitive bud before gently but firmly pushing in the tip of one finger. You make a small noise at the intrusion. It doesn't really hurt, but it does feel kind of weird. "Is it okay?" she asks, and you give a nod, so she continues. She pushes her finger in to the first knuckle and waits a bit to let you adjust before proceeding. You squirm a little as she pushes it further in. She has long fingers, but they're slender. She gets it all the way in and moves it in and out a little before gauging you relaxed enough to receive another finger. Once she has both of them all the way in she presses the tips up against your sweet spot, and you moan and arch. She gives you a delighted smile, pleased with this discovery, and does it again. Your cock is rock hard and dripping with precome now, and she grips it with her free hand. The dual stimulation is almost too much, and you writhe under her touch.

It's less time than you would have expected before she's able to fit a third finger in comfortably. It's stopped feeling weird now; it just feels incredible. You're a panting, moaning mess, clawing desperately at the sheets, and you don't even care how uncool you must look. She's been concentrating on what her hands are doing, but now she looks up at your face and frowns.

"There's something wrong with this picture." She reaches for your shades and removes them, tossing them on the bedside table. You're way past giving even the most miniscule shit. You just want her toy inside you.

You reach for her. "Please," you moan, and she smiles like a proud parent. She grabs the lube again and squirts it onto the dildo, then uses her hand to spread it over the full length. She kneels between your legs and positions the tip at your opening. You grip her shoulders as the tip penetrates you. It feels amazing. It feels right. It's all the way in, the artificial balls resting against you and her small, soft breasts pressed against your chest. Instead of moving, she just lies there on top of you and kisses you deeply. You're content for a while, wrapping your arms around her shoulders and returning her kiss, but soon you grow restless. You tear your mouth away and whisper in her ear, "Fuck me. Please." She obliges, pulling out and thrusting back in, slowly. It's good but it's not quite what you want. "Harder," you plead, but she ignores you this time, continuing to move in slow, gentle nudges. It's frustrating, but you know Jade, and you know that if you keep asking her to do it harder it will just goad her into torturing you for even longer. So you content yourself with what she's giving you, wrapping a leg around her waist, digging your fingers into her shoulder blades. 

For all your trepidation, this feels good, it feels safe. There's something incredibly relaxing about giving yourself up to her, letting her into the most vulnerable part of your body. Now that you've passed this threshhold, there's nothing left to fear anymore. It intensifies the pleasure to an almost unbearable degree.

She leans her head down over your shoulder, and you turn your head, latching your mouth onto her neck. She lets out a surprised moan as you suck, hard enough to leave a mark. This is apparently sufficient encouragement for her to reward you with what you want, because she starts thrusting harder and faster. You let go of her neck and let out a series of staccato moans, your toes curling. Every thrust rubs against that sensitive spot, and you can feel yourself getting close to the edge. Right before you spill over, you turn her face to yours and kiss her as your vision goes white and you spurt across her stomach. You feel her smile into your mouth. She lies on top of you, giving you soft kisses. You feel completely boneless.

Eventually something occurs to you, and you push her back a little so you can see her face. "You didn't come, did you?"

"Ehehe, no, I didn't..." she admits. Well, that certainly won't do. You flip her over so you're on top and kiss your way down her body, stopping to give one nipple a brief suck and to dip your tongue into her belly button. You unbuckle the strap-on's harness and slide it down. Encouraging her legs apart gently, you regard her almost reverently. You draw one finger down between her lips; she's dripping wet. Bending over her, you grab her hips and yank her down the bed into your mouth, and she squeals. You lick firmly up the delicate flesh and then wrap your lips around her clit and suck hard. She moans loudly and wraps her legs around your shoulders, squeezing. You caress up and down her thigh with one hand. Her sighs and soft cries are the sweetest sound you've ever heard. You love hearing her, feeling and seeing her pleasure and knowing you're the cause. With how aroused she already was when you began, it's not long before she's spasming, calling your name as she comes into your mouth. You crawl over her, licking her juices off your lips, and sprawl on top of her with your head resting on her chest, enjoying the complete lack of tension in her body. She brings her hand up and strokes your hair tenderly.

"I love you," you say softly into her skin.

"I know," is all she says in return.


End file.
